An embodiment relates generally to autonomous traffic merging behaviors.
Merging maneuvers includes at least one vehicle traveling in separate lanes wherein the vehicle must merge into a single lane of travel. The merging maneuver is performed implicitly by the driver of each vehicle wherein the driver individually decides whether they should merge in front of or behind the other vehicle. That is, each driver is not in communication with the other drivers and must make a decision on what merging position should be executed based on their observance of the relative position and speed between the two vehicles. The merging vehicle may speed up to merge ahead of the vehicle on the thoroughfare or slow down to merge behind the vehicle on the thoroughfare. Alternatively, the vehicle on the thoroughfare may speed up or slow down to accommodate the merging vehicle. In addition, the vehicle traveling on the thoroughfare may change lanes to accommodate the merging vehicle.
Often times drivers may choose to perform the same action as the other vehicle resulting in both vehicles accelerating or both vehicle decelerating at the same time thereby causing one of the vehicles to brake after it is realized that both vehicles are attempting a same acceleration action or deceleration action. As a result, one of the vehicles may brake to avoid a collision when it is apparent to one of the drivers that both drivers have the same intention such as merging ahead of the other vehicle. A change of speed such as braking may cause a chain of braking events for vehicles trailing the braking vehicle, which may ultimately lead to a traffic slow down or collision.